


Blind Betrayal

by LaMorelleNoire



Series: Power Armor and Sniper Rifles drabbles [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Full Blind Betrayal Quest, Spoilers, don't read if you haven't played
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13738290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMorelleNoire/pseuds/LaMorelleNoire
Summary: Maxson calls Kestrel to the command deck with earth-shattering news: Danse has been revealed to be a synth, and he wants her to execute the traitor. Kestrel refuses, and works to save Danse's life. Can she betray the Brotherhood of Steel like this?





	Blind Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> This is as close to in-game Blind Betrayal as I could, and I put a lot of effort into it. It's not so much a drabble anymore. Enjoy!

Kestrel frowns as she approaches the command deck of the Prydwen. She notes a particularly stiff set to Maxson’s shoulders. “You wanted to see me, Elder?” She asks with a hesitant tone. She’s never seen him like this before.

“Is there anything you wished to tell me, Knight?” Maxson snaps, turning around. Kes balks at the cold fury in his eyes, as well as the hurt and betrayal in them.

“Am I being accused of something?” Kes demands, not liking being put into this corner. Definitely not when being falsely accused.

“That remains to be seen.” Maxson’s eyes narrow. “Proctor Quinlan completed the decryption of the data you were given by that Vault Dweller.”

 _Ah yes. The data I didn’t copy onto a holotape while they slept._  Kes thinks wryly.

“A portion of his findings,” Maxson continues, “included a list of synths that went missing or escaped from their underground facility. After a careful analysis of the information, we discovered something… unprecedented.”

“Did you find out that the General’s kidnapped son is the director of the Institute?” Kes deadpanned. She had  found that bit out on a mission, the one where she had copied the information. Drinks and careful pressing for information go a long way.

Maxson’s blue eyes hold no humor there, cold and hard as the steel he represents. “No, but that itself is interesting. I’ll have to investigate that further at a different time. The information we discovered is that Paladin Danse is a perfect match for one of the synths on that list.”

Kes’ head swims and she swallows hard, trying to steady herself. “Th-that’s impossible!” She says, and Maxson’s eyes soften for just a moment as he takes in her reaction.

“I’m afraid not.” His tone isn’t quite as cold, and as much as he’d like to lead her to a seat, make her sit down and talk through this like friends, he can’t. He needs to show his authority, especially with this revelation. “The evidence is quite damning.”

“Arthur please…” Kes begs him not to continue, her voice cracking on his name.

“The data you brought included a record of each subject's DNA.” He continues on, ignoring the way his heart clenches in his chest at the way her voice broke. “We keep the same information on file for all of our soldiers. Paladin Danse’s DNA is a perfect match for a synth they call “M7-97”. To make matters worse, he’s gone AWOL. Disappeared without a trace.”

 _Danse you damn fool._  She mentally curses, knowing he’ll have sought safety. She knows Danse well enough to know he wouldn’t have known or, if he had, he’d have told her.

“His sudden disappearance reinforces our conclusion that “M7-97” and Paladin Danse are one in the same. I’m finding it difficult to believe that he never confided in you and then swore you to secrecy.” That accusing edge returns, that softness disappearing as he considers the fact of not one, but two of his close friends being traitors.

Kes acts before she thinks and a sharp slap echoes through the room. She glares at him as she lowers her hand, the shape of it scarlet on his good cheek. “After _everything_ that we’ve been through, Arthur,” the tears start to finally fall, “after everything we’ve done together, you, Danse, and I… how _dare_ you accuse me of that.” She hisses. “And has it ever crossed your mind that maybe Danse didn’t know? Or have your own ideals twisted you so much that you can no longer recognize friend from foe?”

“Watch your tone, Chenoa. I’ll reason the slap as an emotional outburst, as I know you two are quite close.” Maxson straightens his shoulders after losing his composure after that slap. Frankly he’s frustrated he didn’t see it coming. “As for the second question… no. I didn’t consider that.”

“Maybe you should fucking think before you speak then,” Kes snaps, and she meets his furious gaze with her own. She can see the restraint in his eyes. She knows he’d like nothing better than to kick her out, but she knows he won’t. He has his precious image to uphold.

“ _Watch your tone, Knight_ ,” he repeats in a clipped voice, that rage flowing through every syllable. “No matter your connection to him, that doesn’t absolve you of your duty. Danse is a synth. He represents everything we hate… a monstrosity of technology.” He holds up a hand to stop Kes’ interruption, the look in his eye making her fall silent again. Maybe she’ll eventually learn not to piss him off as much, otherwise he  _will_ kill her one of these days. “Our mission in the Commonwealth is clear. The Institute and its creations need to be destroyed in order to preserve our future. Which leaves me facing the most difficult order I’ve ever given.” He grits his teeth, seeing that pain in her copper eyes. “I’m ordering you to hunt down Danse and execute him.” His throat tightens as he says it. He was friends with Danse. He, Danse, and Kestrel have spent several evenings together in his room talking, or drinking, or just spending time together. But this is his duty, and if it had been anyone but Danse, he wouldn’t let it go. So he cannot make an exception just because Danse is- was his friend.

Kes is already shaking her head before he finishes giving the order. “I won’t do it. Danse deserves a chance to explain himself.” 

“You  _will_ do it. This is not up for judgement or debate!” Maxson resists the temptation to stamp his foot in indignation. He’s the Elder, not a child throwing a tantrum. “I’m giving you a direct order,  _Knight_ , and I expect you to follow it without question. Listen, I’m not blind to the fact that not only was Danse your mentor, but a close friend to you… and myself as well, and this isn’t an easy burden to bear, but if we’re to remain strong we can’t afford to make exceptions… even when it means executing one of our own.” His tone softens and gives a soft sigh.

At that moment Kes understands some of the anger, that fury… the fury of betrayal and the hidden hurt that he, a twenty-year-old, has to order one of his closest friends to kill the other. Because he can’t make exceptions. He’s a leader, and a strong one. He’s everything she isn’t, which means that while she’d let Danse live, let him fake his death and leave the Commomwealth, he won’t. He has an example to both set and follow, and she knows he’s strong enough in his convictions that he will.

Maxson seems to deflate a little. “Find Proctor Quinlan. He’s been analyzing the data and should be able to provide you with a starting point. And Chenoa…” the next words seem a little strained, “there’s a promotion for you riding on the result of these orders, so don’t disappoint me. Dismissed.”

Kes sees a flash of pain in his eyes as he turns around, staring back out at the Commonwealth. His hands are clenched behind his back, and she can see the white-knuckle grip he has. “I’ll do what needs to be done.” She leaves the meaning vague as she turns, wiping her eyes and putting her sunglasses on to mask her emotion, so people don’t see her shattering. Danse is a synth. A synth. Out of everything she could have imagined, this isn't even on the list.

And she’s been ordered to kill him.

 _Good thing I’ve never been good at following orders_ , she thinks wryly as she climbs the ladder to the main deck, already knowing she won’t kill Danse. She  _can’t_ kill Danse.

“Oh, Chenoa. I was told you were coming.” Quinlan looks at her over his report with sad eyes as she enters his little nook. “Sorry about this business with Danse.”

“I… don’t wanna talk about it.” Kes rubs her arm a little awkwardly, dropping her gaze from his. Since everyone knows Kes’ brash personality, this side of her really means she’s shaken.

“I understand.” Quinlan nods. “On to your orders then. I’ve been pouring over Danse’s duty reports and unfortunately, I haven’t found any concrete information. As you’ve traveled with him for some time so I’m sure you’re well aware, Danse had intimate knowledge of the Commonwealth and I’m afraid he might be seeking refuge anywhere.”

 _Fucking excellent. Let him hide. Let him stay safe._  Kes sighs softly and nods. “Have any ideas then?”

“Well, I think our best approach would be to identify every location he’s ever visited and eliminate them as possibilities one by one.” Amusement flashes in his eyes at Kes’ groan. “You may want to get comfortable, this could take quite a bit of-”

“What the hell is this crap about Danse being a synth?!” A sudden, but familiar voice demands behind Kes, causing her to jump and spin, only to be face-to-face with Scribe Haylen.

“Haylen!” Kes says with relief. Finally, someone who isn’t as brainwashed as the rest of the Brotherhood. Someone she might be able to actually fucking talk to about all this.

“I assume your outburst was a reference to some doubt regarding Danse’s identity,” Quinlan says dryly, not liking the interruption. “I can assure you that my findings are quite accurate, Scribe.”

“So he sets Danse up, and then you knock him down. Is that it?” Haylen demands of Kes.

She raises her hands. Frankly she’s feeling so  overwhelmed about all of this. Dare she think it, but she’s fallen for Danse. She’s been in love with him for a very long time. All of this has blindsided her and she can’t breathe. “I-I… how did you hear about this?” She stammers, a little confused on how the scribe knew this at all, since she just recently came back from Waypoint Echo by the Glowing Sea.

“There are no secrets in the Brotherhood.” Haylen shakes her head. “Maxson’s made it clear that we’re to locate Paladin Danse and if we find him, report his location to you. That can only mean you’ve been sent to hunt him down.” Haylen’s tone is cold, but nowhere near as frigid as Maxson’s had been.

Kes glances at Quinlan and bites her lip. How can she tell Haylen what Danse means to her without the entire goddamn Prydwen knowing? How can she even begin to explain how ever since Maxson told her she’s felt like breaking down? She hasn’t felt the need to break like this since she heard that Sarah Lyons had died, five years ago. What she feels towards Danse terrifies her. So she gives the least committal answer she can. “Orders are orders.” She gives a small shrug.

“‘Orders are orders’? That’s all you have to say?” Haylen’s fists clench at her side. “I can’t believe after everything you and Paladin Danse have been through together, you’re just going to turn your back on him like this.” The accusation plunges a dagger into Kes’s heart, because she wouldn’t. Shecan’t. But Kestrel needs help with finding Danse, and Haylen could be her only lead. “There’s obviously been a mistake and we need to get to the bottom of it,” Haylen finishes.

“Scribe Haylen!” Quinlan interjects, “you are addressing a senior officer and you will show her the respect that she’s due or so help me I’ll have you brought up on charges!” He takes a breath to calm himself down. “Now, unless you’re here with information that can assist us, I suggest you return to the police station immediately.”

“Of course,” Haylen almost spits the words in her anger. “My apologies, Proctor. I believe I have some information that’s relevant to the

“Very well then, would you care to enlighten us, or do we have to wait until you decide to grace us with your knowledge?” Quinlan sounds both very tired and very annoyed. His patience has quite run out with Haylen.

“Kes, if you’d accompany me to the flight deck, I’d like to show you the information I’ve compiled first hand.” Haylen takes a step back, gesturing with a jerk of her head towards the ladder. “I’ve stored the data on my Vertibird gunship’s computer.”

Kes raises an eyebrow. She wasn’t aware any type of data could be stored on a Vertibird computer, but then again, she just calls hers in and hitches a ride. “I’ll take all the help I can get.” She gives a small wave to Quinlan as she leaves, following Haylen. She glances around as the Scribe takes her not to the flight deck, but to the underbelly of the Prydwen, where they can talk in relative privacy, masked by the sounds of all the machines and mechanical systems keeping the Prydwen in the air.

“Do you actually plan on killing Danse?” Haylen demands as they stop, arms folded over her chest, and anger in her eyes.

“How can you even ask me that?” Kes snaps, shaking a little. “You know better than anyone what I feel towards him. You’re the one who called it when we first met. You know that I’m in lo-” She stops herself, that word scaring her too much to voice it. “You know how much he means to me. I just need to know where he is so I can make sure he’s safe.”

Haylen sighs and looks at the metal below her feet with shame and guilt. “I’ve known Paladin Danse ever since I was an Initiate. He trained me, showed me the ropes… and when I screwed up, he taught me to dust myself off and move on. He’s earned my admiration, my respect, and my friendship. I don’t care what Quinlan’s report says. I don’t care if he’s a machine or not… he’s still Danse.” She sounds more like she’s trying to convince herself of all this than Kes.

Kes pulls Haylen into a hug, and the other woman doesn’t object. The two became friends almost immediately when they met at Cambridge, just after Kes and the Vault Dweller had saved them from the attacking Ferals. “I know, Haylen, believe me I know.”

Haylen nods, before she lets go and takes a step back. “He’s the most selfless person I’ve ever met. I’ve watched him risk his own life based on nothing more than principle alone. I’d try to convince you to be willing to hear him out… but I guess you’re already planning to, eh?” She gives a shaky chuckle.

“Yeah. Don’t worry, Haylen.” Kes puts a hand on her shoulder. “I just need to know where he is.”

Haylen nods. “Before the Prydwen showed up, Danse had me identify a fallback point if we ever lost the police station. It was Listening Post Bravo, an old pre-war U.S. Military outpost on the northern frontier of the Commonwealth. Right next to Greentop Nursery, actually. It’s isolated, and we’re the only ones that knew about it, so there’s a good chance that’s where he’s headed. Just… be careful.” She puts a hand on Kes’ arm. “There’s no telling what state of mind he’s in right now, or if he trusts any of us at all. And I know he’d hate himself if he hurt you.”

“I will be. Thank you. I’ll… I’ll tell you how it goes. And Haylen?” Kes bites her lip to keep it from trembling. “I-if I don’t get there in time, I’m sorry.”

“I know you’ll do what you can,” Haylen nods then moves away, heading back up so she can return to the police station.

Kes takes a moment to herself to just… break. She tangles her hands into her hair and sinks to her knees, a strangled sob tearing from her throat as tears streak down her cheeks. Danse is a synth. They have undeniable proof that Danse is a  _synth_. And Arthur wants her to kill him. Why her? Why did he think she’d be able to? Or maybe it’s because he knows she can’t. Maybe it’s because he knows she’ll let him live, and it’s a loophole he’s found in this whole fucked-up situation. Send the one person who won’t get the job done, and he can keep up the appearance of strength while Danse gets to live.

After a few minutes Kes collects herself and that mask slides into place. She wipes her eyes and her glasses are put into place, hiding the signs she’s been crying. She goes up the stairs and goes into Danse’s room. Really it had become her room with Danse in the last few weeks, and she opens a locker, grabbing a spare set of clothing for Danse, shoving them into her bag. He can’t stay in that orange Brotherhood uniform. He’ll be seen and recognized. He needs to blend in. She grabs a bomber jacket as well, then hefts the bag. He’ll be okay. She has more than enough caps to give him enough to get him started.

“I’ll miss you but you’ll be safe.” She murmurs to the room, as if Danse could hear her. She then leaves and boards her Vertibird. “Greentop Nursery, Stevens.”

“Roger that Kestrel.” The Lancer takes off and she watches the Commonwealth pass beneath her, gripping the edge of the vehicle. “Hey… I’m sorry about Danse.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Kes says in a strained tone, and Stevens nods.

“Of course. Sorry.” He says and the trip passes in silence until he touches down. “When this blows over, just send up a signal and I’ll come back.”

“Thank you.” She gets out and waves to him as he takes off, then she unslings her rifle, the bag uncomfortable with its bulk. She trots off and soon she sees a helipad below her. This must be it.

“Shit!” She dives out of the way as a turret starts firing at her, and a shot from her rifle destroys it. She takes out the second before it senses her. “Well, at least he’s protected…” She grumbles as she walks down the hill to the door. She passes a destroyed Protectron to the terminal, which she uses to power up the elevator. One it’s powered, she steps in and hits the button.

A sudden wave of nerves washes over her as she rides the elevator deep underground. “Please be here…” she mutters to herself, and steps out when the doors open with a  _ding_. Immediately she jumps back in as two sets of lasers are shot at her and a hail of bullets. “Of course there’d be  _two_ Protectrons. And a turret. Fuck me.” She pulls out a pulse grenade and presses the button, then throws it. She listens to it go off, and the sound of a Protectron falling. She then takes out her shotgun and loads it with a clip where the shells have plasma infused into it. She hides behind a shelf behind metal crates, before moving around the crates and shoots the Protectron, already damaged from the grenade, and the turret soon follows. As she lowers the gun she sees Danse through a window. “Danse!” She cries in relief, keen eyes finding a blown-out wall, leading to a small tunnel. She dashed through it to find Danse. She takes a step towards him when their eyes meet, and she freezes.

She never anticipated on seeing that despair in his eyes, that resignation. Just from looking at him she knows he’s given up. Without speaking, she knows he’s ready and willing, and perhaps even hoping, to die.

“I’m not surprised Maxson sent you,” Kes’ heart breaks at the defeated tone to his voice, “he never liked doing the dirty work himself.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, Danse?” She takes a step forward, but as she does so he steps back.

“Because I didn’t know,” Danse admits. “Until Quinlan got that list decoded, I thought synths were the enemy. I… I never expected to hear that  _I_ was one of them. If it wasn’t for Haylen, we wouldn’t even be having this conversation.” He sighs heavily. “So what are your orders? Does Maxson even want me alive?”

“How could you not know you’re a synth?” Kes can’t deny she’s very confused, but she could also use this as a learning curve. Maybe she can get in contact with the Railroad, see what they can do.

“It doesn’t make sense to me either. It just feels like a cruel joke.” Danse runs a hand through his hair. “I remember being a child. I remember growing up in the ruins… I remember a certain mercenary keeping her eye on me in Rivet City.” He glances at her as she gives a small chuckle. “I suppose they programmed that all into my head. I mean, I feel like I’ve been in control of my entire life, making my own decisions and determining my own fate. Even though proof states I’m a synth, I don’t feel any different than I did before. I still feel like a human.”

“And that’s what matters, Danse.” Kes steps forward to close that gap between them and puts a hand to his cheek. He flinches at her touch though, as if he considers her too pure to touch him.

“You never answered my question, and I know you need to carry out your orders.” Danse takes her wrist and removes her hand from his cheek, looking at it. “Does Arthur want me alive?”

“No,” Kes shakes her head sadly, “but I’m hoping there’s a way out.”

“Kes…” His voice breaks a little around her name, “look… I’m not blind to the fact that you’re my best friend, and this must be the most difficult choice you’ve ever had to face. I wish Maxson had sent someone else.”

“You and me both,” she chuckles, swallowing around a sob caught in her throat. If she lets it out, she wouldn’t be able to stop crying. Not when seeing that suicidal light in his eyes.

His lips twitch into a small smile, before he looks back down at her hand, him still holding it, and she doesn’t mind that. “But that doesn’t change a thing. I’m a synth, which means I need to be destroyed.” He looks up at Kes when he says that, and he carefully takes the arm of her sunglasses between a couple fingers, raising them up so he can see her eyes. That copper he’s come to love so much… maybe they’ll be the last thing he sees. “If you disobey your orders, you’re not only betraying Maxson, you’re betraying the Brotherhood of Steel and everything it stands for.” His hand moves carefully to her cheek, and a thumb brushes away a tear as it falls. His eyes study her face, memorizing it so he can remember it in whatever afterlife he may have.

“Since when have I ever been good about following orders, Danse?” She says, trying to make a joke but her humor is just delaying the inevitable. He seems to know this and just gives her a sad smile before he removes his hand from her cheek, looking at it before clenching it into a fist.

“Synths can’t be trusted, Kes. Machines were never meant to make their own decisions, they need to be controlled. Technology that’s run amok is what brought the entire world to its knees and humanity to the brink of extinction. I need to be the example,” Kes doesn’t even notice him drawing a pistol until she feels the cold steel pressed into her hand, “not the exception.”

Kes stares at the gun in her hand, a special modded one she had made for him in case the worst should happen and he’d be forced to leave his power armor and laser rifle behind. It’s meant as a last resort. “Danse…” she struggles for words, “the empathy you’re showing me, it’s a human emotion.”

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do,” he gently takes her hand and wraps her fingers around the gun, “but I’ve made my decision. I’m ready to accept the consequences of my true identity. Maxson’s ordered you to execute me, and I’ll be damned if I’m going to stand in your way.”

Kes stares at the gun, then she jolts and drops it as if it had burned her. “No… no Danse I won’t. I  _can’t_.” She shakes her head, tears falling once more.

“I can’t believe you’d risk your life just to keep me alive… why would you do that for me?” Danse, despite how close he’s gotten to Kes, knows she’s a survivor at heart. Self-preservation is always there. It’s led to her fleeing from more than one altercation.

“Dammit Danse it’s because I can’t lose you!” Kes protests, the tears falling faster. “I’ve ran from everything else in my life but I can’t run from you. I can’t turn my back on you. I can’t lose you.” She takes his hand in hers, and then guides his other one to her lips, which she kisses gently.

“You…” he looks stunned, “you really care that much about me? Well… I guess it has been kind of obvious.” His touch returns to her cheek, wiping those tears away. “I… I’m sorry, I’ve been so blind. I should consider how my death might affect the people who care about me, people like you and

“Yeah, you should you dumbass.” She chuckles, relieved to see that look fade from his eyes, a little of that light return. “Be selfish for once,

He smiles and kisses her head gently. “Now that you’ve opened my eyes, I can consider my next move.”

“Whatever you decide, I’ve got your back… and a bag.” Kes unslings it from her shoulder.

“Thank you, Kes, but I have my own path to follow.” He takes a deep breath. “The only clear choice is for me to leave the Commonwealth. The sooner I make for the border the sooner I put this behind me.”

“That’s what this is for. I was gonna make you leave anyway.” She hands him the strap. “Has your spare clothes and a bomber jacket. There’s also a bag of caps in there… enough to get you started.” She swallows and wipes her eyes. “You… you should get changed before you go. That orange uniform is too noticeable.” She takes a step back, watching him kneel and unzip it, pulling out the clothes before she turns, not watching him change despite the burning desire to… maybe just one last time.

“Here.” She feels his hand nudge her and she turns, blinking at how natural he looks in the white T-shirt and jeans over his combat boots, bomber jacket over the shirt. Natural and handsome. Her eyes then catch the glinting silver in his hand. “Take my holotags. Use them as proof your mission was a success or Maxson will just send someone else to hunt me down. Now come on, let’s get the hell out of here.”

Kes takes his uniform and puts it into her bag, holotags in her hand, before she offers a hand and he takes it, their fingers lacing together. “I’ll meet you in Sanctuary Hills, alright? Moving West might be the best option, as southward is the Capital and the Brotherhood.” She says and he nods. They step into the elevator together. “I’ll miss you, Danse. Are you sure you can’t stay in the ‘Wealth?”

“I’ll miss you too.” Danse kisses the back of her hand tenderly. “As much as I would like to, I can’t risk it. If the Brotherhood finds me, they’d kill me on sight.” He presses the button to take them up.

“But you’d be dead to them. This would prove it.” She jangles the tags. “So you’d be okay.”

“I can’t risk it… also it would undermine his authority.” Danse shakes his head, then chuckles at her scowl. “And I think you do that enough on your own.”

“What’s one more thing?” She demands jokingly, causing him to laugh.

“This is too big a deal for that, Kes.” He steps out of the elevator and they freeze at the sound of Vertibird rotors.

“Fuck.” Kes drops Danse’s hand and takes the point. “Please don’t say it’s him…” she is about to walk out when Danse puts a hand on her shoulder.

“We go out together,” he says, determination in his eyes.

“He’ll kill you,” Kes protests.

“I have faith you’ll be able to talk him down.” Danse gives her a reassuring smile and she nod, a heavy weight of nervousness on her. What if she can’t?

“Chenoa!” Maxson’s eyes flash in anger as he sees her walk out with Danse. “What is the meaning of this?”

“It’s not her fault, it’s mine.” Danse steps in front of Kes protectively. 

“I’ll deal with you in a moment,” Maxson snarls at Danse. “Why has this…  _thing_ not been destroyed?” He demands of Kes.

“How the fuck did you find us?” Kes steps from around Danse, very worried about Haylen now.

“When I sent you to execute this machine I suspected you’d have difficulty following my orders. Now that I’ve arrived, it appears that my instincts were correct.”

“Arthur this is hardly the first time I haven’t followed your orders.” Kes crosses her arms, copper eyes meeting blue, both holding a freezing anger.

“You’ve never betrayed the Brotherhood, Kestrel! What did it tell you? Why is it still alive?”

“He’s not an “it” or a “thing”! He’s one of your best men and one of your friends!” Kes replies hotly.

“Have you taken leave of your senses?” Maxson his his hand off his forehead. “Danse isn’t a man, it’s a machine… an automaton created by the Institute. It wasn’t born from the womb of a loving mother, it was grown inside the cold confines of a laboratory. Flesh is flesh. Machine is machine. The two were never meant to intertwine. By attempting to play God, the Institute has taken the sanctity of human life and corrupted it beyond measure.”

“After all I’ve done for the Brotherhood,” Danse cuts in, “after all the blood I’ve spilled in our name, how can you say that about me?”

“You’re the physical manifestation of what we hate most. Technology that’s gone too far. Look around you, Danse!” Maxson gestures out towards the charred Wasteland. “Look at the scorched earth and the bones that litter the wasteland. Millions… perhaps even billions, died because science outpaced man’s restraint. They called it a “new frontier” and “pushing the envelope”, completely disregarding the repercussions. Can’t you see the same thing is happening again?! You’re a single bomb in an arsenal of thousands preparing to lay waste to what’s left of mankind.” 

“Are you seriously comparing  _Danse_ to a fucking  _nuclear bomb_?” Kes puts her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised in bemusement.

“This machine might not be a bomb, but its goal is the same.”  Maxson gives Danse a look of pure hatred. “Place it where you want the damage done, and when you least expect it, it delivers a lethal blow without warning and without mercy. A precision strike delivered right at the heart of the enemy. How can you trust the word of a machine that thinks it’s alive? A machine that’s had its mind erased, its thoughts programmed… its very soul manufactured. Those ethics that it’s striving to champion aren’t even its own. They were artificially inserted in an attempt to have it blend in to society.”

“It’s true,” Danse admits. “I was built within the confines of a laboratory, and some of my memories aren’t my own. But when I saw my brothers dying at my feet, I felt sorrow. When I defeated an enemy of the Brotherhood, I felt pride. And when I heard your speech about saving the Commonwealth... I felt hope. Don’t you understand? I thought I was human, Arthur!” Danse grits his teeth, those human emotions coming back, and he feels anger and hurt. Seems like anger lights the powder keg for this volatile trio. “From the moment I was taken in by the Brotherhood, I’ve done absolutely nothing to betray your trust and I never will.”

“It’s too late for that now.” Maxson shakes his head. “The Institute has foolishly chosen to grant you life. You simply should not exist. I don’t intend to debate this any longer. My orders stand.” Maxson draws his combat knife, a dangerous look in his eyes.

“It’s alright… we did our best.” Danse looks at Kes, his brown eyes full of thanks. “You convinced me that I was wrong to be ashamed of my true identity and I thank you for it. Whatever happens next, know that I’m going to my grave with no anger and no regrets.”

“Either you execute Danse, or I will, Kestrel. The choice is yours.” Maxson stands by, knife at the ready.

Kestrel looks at Danse, at the man she loves and her best friend, then she looks at the man who formerly held that title. She sets her shoulders. Enough talking, more action. She takes a few strides forward and grabs Maxson’s arm, yanking it up and putting his knife against her neck. A flick of his wrist and she’d be choking on her own blood. “If you want to kill Danse, you’ll have to kill me too. Then you’ll be down your best Paladin and your best Knight, Arthur.”

“Kestrel!” Danse takes a step towards her, a hand outstretched. Will he watch the woman he cares so much about die before he

Blue meets copper and it’s a battle of wills between the two most stubborn people in the Brotherhood of Steel. Maxson knows that Kestrel won’t kill Danse, and he knows that he himself will never bring himself to kill Kestrel. As infuriating as she is, especially right now, he still has feelings for her. “So. It appears we are at an impasse.” He removes his wrist from her grip, and he puts the knife away. “Allowing Danse to live undermines everything the Brotherhood stands for, yet you insist that he remains alive. Which leaves only one alternative.” He looks to Danse. “Danse. As far as I’m concerned, you’re dead. You were pursued and slain by Kestrel and your remains were incinerated. From this day forward, you are forbidden to set foot on the Prydwen, or speak to anyone from the Brotherhood of Steel. Should you choose to ignore me, know that you’ll be fired upon immediately. Do we understand each other?”

“I do. Thank you Arthur,” Danse says with

“Don’t mistake my mercy for acceptance. The only reason you’re still alive is because of Kestrel.” He turns on heel and starts walking back to his Vertibird. “I’m returning to the Prydwen. Take some time, say your goodbyes, then I expect to see you there. We still have the Institute to deal with.” With that, he strides off.

As soon as the Vertibird has taken off Kes sinks to her knees, letting out a sob of relief. She thought he’d do it. She puts a hand to her neck where she put that cold steel. She thought he’d end her, then kill Danse.

“It took a hell of a lot of guts to stand up to Maxson like that… And you’re a damn fool for it too.” Danse says with a tone of respect and amusement, offering a hand to help her stand. 

She takes it and grins. “I’ll take care of ya, no matter what, Danse. You mean too much to me.” She rests her forehead against his.

“And you… you to me as well.” He puts a hand against her neck, able to feel her pulse through his fingertips. That thrum of life that was so close to being taken away. “Which is why I’m staying here.”

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Kes asks, closing her eyes and just drinking in the closeness to him. She’ll never call herself brave, or call herself a coward, but she sure as hell feels like the latter. Maybe she’ll finally get the courage to just kiss him already.

“I’ll make do. Besides, I thought you’d like being able to see me whenever you like.” He chuckles that chuckle that she can feel when they’re this close.

“I do. I do. Oh fuck this.” She grabs him by the collar of his jacket and pulls him into a kiss. He’s stunned for a moment, but then he responds eagerly, his other hand moving down to her waist. After a long moment they break apart, panting. “Damn I’ve wanted to do that for a very long time.”

“I… I won’t deny the thought has crossed my mind once or twice as well.” Danse’s cheeks and ears turn scarlet. “Maybe more than that.”

“Well… At least I know where to find you when I need my fill of Danse.” She pecks his lips again. “Oh, I’ll tell Haylen by the way. After reporting to Arty I’ll stop by the police station, spend some time there… Meet you at the Rail in a week?” She asks, biting her lip.

Danse sighs. “You know I’m not a fan of Goodneighbor… but I guess at this point it’s my only option. They don’t ask questions and we- the Brotherhood has had suspicions that it’s linked with the Railroad.” He corrects himself, then raises an eyebrow at her. “I suppose it’d be the safest place to go.”

“Yep. The Brotherhood knows to stay out of Goodneighbor, and Hancock knows better than to piss off the Brotherhood. He may be reckless at times but he’s a fantastic leader. He doesn’t order someone to be killed just because of what they are.” Her eyes harden and a cold edge creeps into her voice.

“Hey, it’ll be fine. I just need to stay out of the Brotherhood’s way, and I’ll be fine. I’ll see you in Goodneighbor.” He kisses her one last time, a long, lingering kiss that chases all her fear and hurt and anger away and just leaves him. 

All too soon it’s over and she ducks her head into his neck. “Look at me, blushing and giggling like a teenager with her first crush.” She chuckles. “You’ve made this merc a right mess, Danse.”

“And here I thought this would never happen… thought that maybe you wouldn’t be interested in someone so… upstanding.” Danse teases, and she playfully hits his

“Oh please. I’m the menace of the Brotherhood. I didn’t think someone like  _you_ would want someone like  _me_.” She shakes her head. “Well fuck. I may never leave this outpost if you kiss me like that every time I say I’m going to leave.”

“I wouldn’t mind continuing our recent sleeping arrangements.” He chuckles as she rolls her eyes.

“You would… Well shit. I need to act all sad or angry or some bullshit so people don’t know that I talked down Maxson from killing you.” She rubs her temples. “Dead puppies, dead puppies, dead puppies…”

“Didn’t think dead puppies would do the trick with you,” Danse laughs.

“It does when you’re the puppy.” She pats his cheek and then forces herself to walk away from him. “I’ll see you in a week, Danse. Just… get there safe, alright?” She waves and then pulls out a signal grenade.

“The hell do you mean I’m the puppy? Wait, Kestrel!” He calls after her, knowing he can’t chase her to demand an answer… and he knows she knows that. It infuriates him as much as he loves it.

Kes laughs and she walks back to Greentop Nursery, firing up the grenade and waiting for Stevens. She returns her sunglasses to her face as opposed to on her head, and closes her eyes. She thinks of the “what if”s. What if she hadn’t made it in time? What if she hadn’t managed to talk Maxson down? What if she had watched Danse die at her feet? It doesn’t take long until she’s on the verge of tears, barely keeping it together. Good. That’s what they’ll want. It’s what they’ll expect.

When Stevens arrives he nods to her wordlessly and she returns it. They don’t speak on the way back to the Prydwen. She guesses Maxson has already told the Brotherhood what happened, which means she’ll need to talk to Haylen immediately.

She exists her Vertibird with a word of thanks, and as she walks towards the Command Deck people stay out of her way. They were told she killed Danse, her mentor and it was no secret they were close. Maybe she really is as cold as Maxson. After all, they had a history together.

“Reporting as ordered, Elder.” Kes’ voice is controlled. She has an act to keep up, for Danse’s sake as well as her own. They’ll call her a murderer behind her back undoubtedly, or commend her for her dedication to the Brotherhood. She isn’t sure which is worse.

Maxson turns to face her. “Before we continue, I want to make one thing clear. This conversation will be the last time we speak about Danse. As far as the Brotherhood is concerned, he’s dead. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” Kestrel’s voice is level and lacks all of the fire, all of the sass. Just another soldier, reporting for duty. The change isn’t lost on him, but he knows she has appearances to keep up. If she was her normal self after what happened, rumors would start that could both hurt her or undermine his own authority.

“Danse’s execution creates a missing link in our chain of command,” Maxson meets her eye, carefully hidden behind polished and reflective lenses. “That traitor held quite an important position with us. I’m certain that you’ll make a fine replacement. His quarters and all his possessions are now yours, including his personal suit of Power Armor. Congratulations, Paladin.” He salutes her.

“I won’t disappoint you, Elder.” She says as she returns the salute. She can’t say she likes this, playing soldier, but her usual attitude would indicate that what allegedly happened didn’t matter to her when it did. She has a role to play so she’ll do it to keep Danse safe.

“Had I even a single doubt in my mind I wouldn’t have awarded you the promotion. Just be aware that a Brotherhood Paladin is expected to be a symbol of integrity to our brothers and sisters.” He gives her a slightly doubtful look as he says this and she doesn’t blame him. “Integrity” isn’t her style, not her thing. It was Danse’s. “I trust you won’t disappoint them… or disappoint me. You’re dismissed to sort through your new belongings, and I’ll have someone bring you a container to place anything you don’t need. Ad Victoriam, Paladin Chenoa.”

“Ad Victoriam.” She salutes then turns on heel and walks away, climbing up to the main deck and hesitating before she enters the room she used to share with Danse. Now it’s just hers. She sits on the bed and wraps the blanket around her, the familiar scent of him lingering in the fabric calming. Over the PA system and on the radio, news of her promotion rings out to all members of the Brotherhood across the Commonwealth.

She’s going to have so much explaining to do when she sees Haylen.


End file.
